


Hug Me

by ellyreindaeyo



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellyreindaeyo/pseuds/ellyreindaeyo
Summary: Just one time.For 10 seconds.Let me hug you.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Hug Me

_Just one time._  
_For 10 seconds._  
_Let me hug you._

Your wide-eyed face telling me you were surprised, seeing me on the other side of your door in the middle of the night. You told me I was drunk as the smell of alcohol reached you almost immediately. Well, you always knew I liked drinking.  
Swaying, slurring my words, I played the part so you'll dismiss whatever comes out of my mouth and actions as nothing but foolish behavior of a drunken man.  
No, I wasn't drunk. But I needed the alcohol to drown the thoughts plaguing my mind. To help contain these overwhelming emotions that are on the verge of exploding. To come and stand in front of you.

_Just one time, before you go to him, let me hug you._  
_Just enough so it won’t ruin our friendship._  
_Just enough so I won’t have any regret._

Your world always seems to light up when you're with him. Smiling and laughing. Love evident in your eyes. Like chicken and beer, a perfect match created for this world, your world. You love him as much as you say he loves you.  
I want you but I know the role I am to play in this story. Of forcing fake smiles as you excitedly recount the tales of your life together, a shoulder to cry on when you have your stupid fights, comfort you and make you smile, to listen and be by your side. _Why, with that sweet voice, you tell me 'you are my best friend.'_ I want you but it's him that you want at the end for your happy ending.  
It wasn't my intention to seek you out tonight. I swore to keep firmly hidden these feelings of mine within the deepest recesses of my heart.

_I’m drunk with the night’s emotions._

**"Just for tonight, for 10 seconds..."**

Ah.. _This is how your embrace feels, it’s very warm._  
_Maybe it’s because I love you._  
_But you’re so beautiful, you, who I can’t have._

**~End.~**

**Author's Note:**

> my 2nd work! iKON's Hug Me. those italicized are song lyrics but i'm sure you all know that! haha a junbob angst cause junbob ain't awkward anymore~ just kidding haha i had the urge to write this in the middle of the night after reading a cute bl manhwa ("unripened expression" check it out~)  
> i didn't indicate whose pov it is. there's a clue in there tho. you'll probably figure who it is once you read it. but you're also free to choose whose pov you'd like it to be ^^ (or even the characters since no names were ever mentioned throughout haha)  
> feedbacks are very much appreciated hehe thank you~


End file.
